As used herein, the term “trailer” is used in a broad sense to describe unpowered vehicles that are towed by a separately powered vehicle. Commonly used trailers include utility trailers (often ranging from 4×6 to 10×20), boat trailers, campers, etc. Conventionally, the towing vehicle will include a hitch, secured to the frame of the towing vehicle, that includes a ball head, although other configurations are known. The trailer will include a coupler to placed over the ball head (or other configuration) and secured in place.
However, many trailers can be very heavy and difficult to maneuver by hand. Thus, the towing vehicle must be accurately, and precisely, position against the trailer to hook the trailer up to the towing vehicle. The hitch itself is often out of the drivers view while in the towing vehicle. Thus, assistance from someone outside of the towing vehicle is needed, or the driver must get out of the towing vehicle, check the position, and get back into the towing vehicle multiple times, a time consuming and potentially dangerous process. What is needed is trailer hitch coupler that provides an easier coupling between the trailer and hitch, and provides a secure attachment to the towing vehicle.